Vocaloid Songs In Story Form 2
by EbonyDollBaby2
Summary: A continuation of the previous VSISF. I'll now be taking requests on this one. There will also be remastered stories here! [occasional adult themes; active]
1. RIP RELEASE

"**RIP=RELEASE**"

_**"Falling from my eyes are**_ _**millions of tears that will always hurt the same..."**_

* * *

I held myself in the center of my room. I heard the sound of a leaky water tap dripping, but when it hit the bottom no sound seemed to come out. All of this silence was driving me mad. I held myself tighter.

I couldn't be near him. Whenever I was the pain only grew. But I somehow still needed him by my side. I didn't even know where he was now. He would never tell the truth about his location. I felt my shoulders tremble. I needed to stop thinking about him. I needed to stop.

It felt like a million tears fell from my eyes but the pain didn't change. I knew that after this I would get right back up, dry my eyes, and continue to play his stupid little game. I just wanted to grab and rip his throat so he could finally realize that he was mine. He belonged to no one else but me.

I held myself even tighter. I was his. He was mine. I thought I was his everything. "Where are you now?" I babbled in between hiccups. Water and silence were my answers.

* * *

_This song is basically an answer song to Len Kagamine's song "SPICE!" which is also written by Ryuusei-P. The song portrays Luka's true feelings of how she knew she would get hurt, yet couldn't help being in love. It also shows a slight bit of obsession as she wants to "rip and release" his throat and obtain vengeance for what he has done to her._


	2. Magnet

_Requested by __**Samantha Nightingale123**__!_

**I hope you enjoy onee-chan! :3**

* * *

"**Magnet**"

"_**I want you to hold me tight, and reassure me every night."**_

* * *

I pushed her away. "Can we stop for one second please?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"What? Do you not like me anymore or something?" I quickly shook my head.

"No, I love you a lot. It's just that, what if they're right? What if what we have really is wrong?" She tightly embraced me. She stroked my hair and whispered careful nothings in my ear, but I felt something drip onto my shoulder. Was she crying? I thought she was supposed to be the strong one in the relationship. I leaned back yet she pulled me back to her.

"Just ignore everybody. I love you and you love me, that's all that matters." I gave a small nod in the crook of her neck.

"I can't breathe right." I whispered. She let go of me and turned around. I watched her wipe her eyes and sniffle. "Are you okay?" I asked in a soft voice. Her shoulders trembled.

"I'm sorry. I was just scared that you were going to leave me." Her voice began to quaver. "Please don't let me be alone. I don't like." I wrapped my arms around her.

"I won't leave you. I'm here to stay." I kissed the uppermost corner of her ear and sighed. "I love you." I said. She giggled in the midst of her tears.

"I love you too." She laid me back down. "It's late. We need to go to sleep." I nodded and settled in her arms.

"Good night." I whispered in the darkness.

"Good night my precious one," she whispered back.

* * *

_A song about the forbidden love between two girls, magnet shows the emotions involved with the prejudices of homosexuality. It is implied throughout the song that the two are very deeply in love and it is no mere fantasy or a fleeting encounter. Though their love is strong they cannot help but feel that what they are doing is wrong due to the moral value forced upon them by society._


	3. Judgement of Corruption

_Requested by __**KaiMei Blue Egg**__!_

* * *

"**Judgment of Corruption**/**Mammon's Court**"

"_**Now, let the trail begin."**_

* * *

"That's all you want?" The general asked. I rapped my fingers against my stand.

"Yes, that's all I want. Give it to me now or I'll just might just my mind and make you guilty." The general immediately fumbled with his belt and handed me the money.

"You are a good man Gallerian Marlon." He said as he walked away. I just nodded my head at him and counted my money. He had even given me extra. General Atreus was a good man too. I hid the money underneath my robe and grabbed my mallet. The trial would start soon, I didn't need to look any more suspicious, and I almost got caught by the guards talking with the general.

My daughter came into the room. I smiled. "Hello my sweet daughter, how are you?" I greeted her. She didn't answer. "What? Have you become mute too? Talk to me; you know I love talking to you." She opened her mouth suddenly. Her lips were cracked and dry. Has she been drinking water lately?

"Fire," she whispered. I turned around quickly. She was right. It was a fire indeed. I grabbed the handles of her wheelchair.

"We have to get out of here!" I yelled in a panic. My eyes widened. I needed to get the money I left behind my desk.

I let go of my daughter and ran over to my podium. As I was climbing up the steps it suddenly burst into flames and seemed to grow. "I am the Master of the Hellish Yard." A voice said. A girl stood at my stand. I blinked rapidly and looked around. My courtroom had turned into a maze of continuously blazing fire. What happened? I turned completely around. Where was my daughter? I asked that to the so-called "Master." "She is here." The girl said.

"Take me back to my courtroom. I have a really important trial to run." I demanded. The girl shook her head.

"You are dead Mr. Gallerian Marlon. You are in Hell." I scoffed at her.

"Fine then, since I'm in 'Hell' I'll just take over." I stepped back from her. "I'll just fine my daughter and I'll rule over your stupid little Hell, _Master_." I ran away from her. This place would be a perfect utopia for my daughter and me.

* * *

_The song is focused on Gallerian Marlon (Kaito), a young clever judge who is willing to receive bribes to make criminals "innocent". The reasons are to get the money and the resources needed to help to his handicapped "daughter" (Miku) and to achieve his goal of collecting the Seven Deadly Sins, needed to realize his wish of restoring the condition of his "daughter". Later, he is bribed by a general who is about to be sentenced to death for mass murdering. Although it is a capital offence, the general is deemed innocent. As a result, a civil war starts which kills the general. This also leads the burning of the judge's mansion along with him and his "daughter". Killed in the fire, the judge wakes up in the Afterlife with no clue if he is in Hell or Heaven. The "Master of The Hellish Yard" (Gumi) tells him that he can be saved if he gives up his fortune, but he tells her that he will never give his fortunes to her, or anyone. He is later sent to Hell, hoping that the place will turn into "Utopia" for himself and his "daughter" after he gathers his sins._


	4. The Fox's Wedding

_Requested by __**Samantha Nightingale123**__!_

**I'm disturbed by the fact that this song is so catchy.**

* * *

"**The Fox's Wedding**"

"_**I want to eat you, I want to eat you, I so want to eat you."**_

* * *

Here is the tale of a green-haired girl who was kidnapped because she was madly loved by a girl with red pigtails who wore a fox mask.

When she got kidnapped, the green-haired girl wanted to leave, despite the fact that she returned the affections of the red-haired girl. But she couldn't. The entrance was heavily blocked by corpses. These corpses were all "lovers" that the red-haired girl had previously eaten before. The green-haired did not want their fate. She tried with all her might to escape, but to no avail.

Since the red-haired girl loved the green-haired girl so she set up a ritual where she would wear her fox mask and marry her. "Will you marry me and let me become your Fox Bride?" The red-haired girl asked. The green-haired girl was unsure whether to accept or not. She was greatly flattered, and the fear of a promised doom still loomed over her. She glanced down at the umbrella that the red-haired girl held in her hand, ready to shade them both with if she accepted.

The green-haired sighed and looked down at her feet. "Yes." She quietly murmured. That night she lent her Fox Bride her body and she feasted upon it, from the eyeball to the foot.

The former Fox Bride sighed contently and discarded the green-haired girl's corpse at her entrance. She needed a new "lover." Her hungry desires were not yet met.

* * *

_A little Green haired girl (Gumi) was kidnapped because she was madly loved by a girl with red pigtails (Miku) who wore a wolf mask. So when she got kidnapped, Gumi wanted to get out but the place Miku stayed at was filled with corpses that was eaten by her. The gates to her place was blocked by those corpses._

_Since Miku madly loved Gumi, she then set up a "ritual" where she wears a wolf mask and "marries" Gumi. Gumi isn't sure whether to accept it or not. Miku is suppose to wear a wolf mask and have an umbrella (I think) and she tries to make Gumi like her back. _

_After the ritual, the Gumi finally accepts, she finally lends Miku her own body and Miku starts to eat everything from it. From the eyeball to the foot. And then Miku is all alone and Gumi finally died by being eaten by Miku._


	5. Panda Hero (remastered)

::REMASTERED::

"**Panda Hero**"

"_**So long to yesteryear's killer liner!"**_

* * *

I looked around the pitiful place. The pipes were made out of scrap wood, and there were piles of rusty car wheels nearly everywhere. I sighed and shook my head. It looks like the paintings market even has crazies.

Adorned on the walls were yellow dartboards with syringe needles in it. I was surprised that most of them had hit the bull's eye. Some of the few people here didn't have syringe needles though, but knitting needles. Yet it didn't look like they were making anything in particular.

"Hey, hey missy," one of the knitters called out to me. I took a step back from her. She definitely looked like she was on morphine, and her fingers were all brittle from her endless sewing

"You look like you're looking for someone. If you need somebody, go to the playground, the one that's encircled by transmission towers. There's this gal there that can help you maybe, alright?"

"Thank you addict," I muttered to her. I stretched my socks from my cleats and ran off to this so called playground. She was right, there was a girl there. Yet the playground looked completely destroyed. The transmission towers around it seemed to almost protect it from its pitifulness.

I had already heard of this girl. They called this one the "Hero of Justice." Yet I heard from some people that she had a really fuzzy sense of what's black and white. I walked up to her. When she turned around she revealed that she had a baseball bat. It was metal too and I could tell she was left-handed. Those two things were rare around here. "Do you need help?" I hesitated before nodding. She suddenly grabbed my arm. "Come on, let's go somewhere better." She then started running.

My view then swirled into flickering neon lights. I had never heard of this part of the city. She then parked us in front of a marketplace. A dog-shaped radio sat on one stand, but it emitted nothing but static. Despite all the towers, no one cared for music on the radio anymore.

A few bunny girls scampered past us. I sighed and cursed them in my mind. Prostitution was popular now and days and I found it disgusting.

The Hero of Justice held her thrust her hand out at me. "Can I have some sort of payment, please?" She asked. I dug around in my pocket and handed her an opium seed. She stuffed it inside her own and handed me a dried apple. I looked down at the fruit and sighed as I tossed it in the air.

"I'm afraid that we're not getting anywhere." I murmured. The Hero of Justice then pointed somewhere else. Another girl appeared with tumultuous eyes and smoke spilling from the contours of her lips. She made her way to us over the crowd. I gave a brief smile. This surely had to be the great Panda Hero that I was looking for.

The Panda Hero looked down at us. She was tall, much too tall for the game in my opinion. The Hero of Justice handed her the poppy seed and the Panda Hero simply shoved it inside her pocket. "What do you want?" She asked me. I mind went blank for a moment. I was so caught up in her appearance that I almost forgot what I wanted.

"There's a game coming up," I began, "and I was wondering–my team too–if you could help us. I know that you're one of the few good players left." The Panda Hero turned to the Hero of Justice and took her bat. I could see that she was left-handed also. I stared at her.

She was truly a remarkable sight in the eyes of a baseball fanatic like me. I could tell why she got the "panda" nickname because of the darkness under her eyes. I couldn't tell if it was from baseball or drugs. She was wearing a black tank with brown boots and an orange jacket hung around her waist. "Are you just going to stare at me?" She asked. I sputtered and shook my head frantically. "Come on, the game's in ten minutes, right?" I nodded and pivoted on my heels to return back to the dreary part of the city.

I frequently checked over my shoulder to make sure that the Panda Hero was still behind me. Even though my steps were short and timid hers were long and slow, as if she had all of time on her shoulders. I sometimes heard smacking behind me. I was tempted to ask for some gum also but decided against it. I didn't want to ask too much of her.

"Hey, Pandaling, we got like four more minutes! What took you so long?" I winced at my nickname, especially since it was being said right in front of the Panda Hero herself. My team had decided to call me "Pandaling" since I was the only player on the team who could actually hit a ball.

"Pandaling, eh?" I heard the Panda Hero murmur behind me. I huffed.

"Guys, I got her like I said." My team between me and her. I knew how they felt about her. Nobody, not even the heroes, seemed to like the Panda Hero. But I knew that we needed her. I gave a harsh look at my team before I welcomed the Hero into our box. Let the game begin.

* * *

_The lyrics are vauge and open to interpretation, although a popular interpretation is that it's about opium addicts playing a baseball game._


	6. Game of Life

_Requested by __**Jade**__!_

**You can request to the moon and back, I don't care! (Please don't actually...)**

* * *

"**↑Game of Life↓**"

_**"He rolls the dice..."**_

* * *

All my lives were interesting in some way or another. My first life was filled with boredom though. But in my second life all my needs were taken care of. In my third life I had no partner, but I wasn't lonely though. And in my fourth life I was a blind pianist.

My fifth life I was a feminist. My sixth life was completely corrupted in ways that I cannot explain. My seventh life no men cared for me. And in my eighth life I was a billionaire.

You see, this was All a game played by a playful God. Human life, I mean, is but trudging along a preset track. This game of life binds us, controls us with invisible threads. God just rolls the dice as he watches us.

In my ninth life I was a manga artist. My tenth life I was a pedoxxx teacher. My eleventh life was just absolutely gruesome, I refuse to explain it.

Today was just another day to be determined by a throw of the dice. Every day is a repeat of the same thing, yet I never get tired of it.

It's a game of life where you're thrown away once He's bored. Everything is at the mercy of God's whim yet humans don't know that and blame everything on fate. Funny story, isn't it?

* * *

_The song is about Miku living twelve different lifes and calling her experiences a "game", thus the title "Game of Life"._


	7. Hurting for a Hurtful Pain

_Requested by a __**guest**__!_

**This song and "Cyber Thunder Cider" are my jams.**

**I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do "Paradichlorobenzene." There's not really much I can't do with it. :(**

* * *

"**Hurting for a Hurtful Pain**"

_**"Why do I want to be in this much pain?"**_

* * *

"I only want you to know." He said. He rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie, revealing new and old marks. She looked at him with an almost unfazed look.

"How long have you done this?" She asked almost nonchalantly.

"Ever since I met you." He muttered. She rolled up his other sleeve. The results were the same. There were faded and bright red horizontal cuts all across his arm.

"You like to hurt or something?" He sheepishly nodded.

"Remember when you left town that one month?" He said. She nodded. She wondered where he was going with this. "I stopped that month you were gone. But when you came back the desire for pain did to." He placed his face in his hands and groaned. "Why does it hurt so much to hurt?" He hissed between his fingers.

She patted his head as if he were a forlorn puppy. "Don't mind this, it'll go away eventually. I'll be leaving town for good by tomorrow." He frowned physically but internally he smiled. The pain could finally go away.


	8. Mosaic Role

_Requested by __**Yours TrulyxXx**__!_

**I've only watched two episodes of ****_Tokyo Mew Mew_**** so far :3**

* * *

"**Mosaic Role**"

_**"Isn't it fine to say that we were in love?"**_

* * *

I frowned as I looked at him. "I want to talk to you." I said in a low voice.

He smiled for some reason. Why was he looking so excited for? "What is it my dear?" My frown deepened at his use of endearment with me.

"I thought that this could be love, you know? But I know what we really have. Do you know?" The smile wiped off his face and he shook his head. "Sex, that's what. All we have is emotionless, robot like sex. I don't like it anymore. And we don't love each other, despite how many times we say it."

He was gaping at me with his eyes wide open. "B-But—" I held up my hand and stood up.

"I'm tired of you. Goodbye." I felt his eyes continue to gawk at me as I went through the door. Oh well.


	9. Weekender Girl

_Requested by __**Jade**__!_

**I'm sorry if I get the meaning of the song wrong, I'm just going off lyrics :(**

* * *

"**Weekender Girl**"

**_"I can't wait!"_**

* * *

I gasped and marveled at the city. There were strobe lights shining glimmering and LED throbbing at every turn of the eye. It was utterly beautiful.

I grabbed his hand and began running. And I would never admit it but we tripped and stumbled a few times.

"This is so beautiful." I murmured for the umpteenth time.

"I know." He said back. He didn't sound the slighted bit annoyed. That was one of the many joys of this boy. He was a slow pot to boil.

The image of the colorful playful lines of this city will always stay in my mind. Suddenly music was playing. I took his hand again and led him underneath the large clock that stood above the crowd.

He smiled and held his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked. I giggled and took it.

"You certainly may." I replied. This weekend was really nice.


	10. Ward Room 305

_As requested by __**America-chan**__!_

* * *

"**Ward Room 305**"

**_"They noticed."_**

* * *

The solitary patient cackled to herself as she peeled off the petals to the flowers she had received long ago. The littered the hospital ward with her shenanigans. "Aren't my treasures so pretty?" She murmured to herself.

The solitary patient danced by herself. She shook the balloon inside her lungs as she sang a song about the uselessness of body temperature. As she quietly sang she didn't notice the "invisible" hands that reached for her. She had convinced herself that the blood in cysts were just sweet chocolate, and that the eye of the syringe was just the ample hidden light that a person could find with another eye. Because of her ignorance she had gladly eaten a biscuit dropped in serum.

The solitary patient swallowed a pill and was gifted with a brief, much needed sleep. Yet she herself was swallowed by anxiety and ended up being awaken by the bile that was raising in her throat. Before she had known it she was doubled over, spewing all over the beside and tiled floors beneath her.

After this the solitary patient wouldn't accept anything. She was filled with hollowness, and her dejected eyes were off into the distance. She felt like she was in a world faraway; crying, laughing, screaming with the "demons" inside her head. Because they were the only ones who noticed the solitary patient and kept her true company in the ward.


	11. Tarantula

**Lesson learned: don't eat bugs Ollie-kun.**

* * *

"**Tarantula**"

_**"But I've conquered you at last."**_

* * *

I watched the disgusting creature sit on the chair. It was staring at me with all eight of its beady black eyes. I internally shuddered and gulped. "I'm not scared." I told myself. I exhaled deeply before I extracted my hand towards it.

I grabbed it by one of its hairy legs and ever so slowly brung the arachnid in the air. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth. I felt it slowly and silently creep along the tangent of my tongue.

I felt a tear sting my eye as I closed my mouth and forces myself to chew. I thought that I had heard it scream as it crunched in between my teeth. I felt some of its juices ooze down my lip. The tarantula was stuck in my esophagus for a moment before it decided to digest.

I felt my consciousness dispatch, my nerves collapse, everything went out of control. The muscles of the spider were still stimulating my taste buds. My vision began to blur at the thought of the thing squirming for its last time inside of my stomach.

I picked out the glass of water I had nearby. A few minutes after I drunk it I vomited all the contents inside me. I recognized a hairy mass among everything I had spewed. I leaned back against my seat. "I've conquered you at least." I whispered to myself.


	12. The Last Revolver

_Requested by __**Jade**__!_

**Winter is beautiful but I don't like snow. Mainly because I grew up in some hot places and I'm moving to Alaska next month. D;**

_Dear__** K4RKL3S**_: _Check out chapter 42 of the previous series to find "Bacterial Contamination." (PS it'_s _my __longest VSISF entry)_

* * *

"**The Last Revolver**"

_**"We'll meet again soon."**_

* * *

"Stop woman, what are you doing?!" He yelled. I smiled and slowly brushed my finger over the point of the weapon.

"I guess Santa decided to give me a gun for Christmas. I believe that that was a bad choice." I briefly took my eyes off him to open it. "And it has real bullets in it. Why would Old Saint Nick send me a gun with live ammunition inside?" His eyes widened. I then aimed the weapon at him.

"Sayonara my dear." I whispered as I pulled the trigger. I immediately ran out the house.

I found myself running in the direction of the old tree. The tree was our meeting place. When I reached it I simply looked at the thing. Memories of summer began to flash in my mind.

I remembered the summer festival like it happened yesterday. I had decided to rest underneath the large sakura tree before me and that was when I had met him. It was the best evening of my life, I wish I could live it all over again.

But the tree wasn't in full bloom with cherry blossoms at the moment. Now it was winter and snow seemed to bury the pink petals away. I placed my hand against the truck.

I felt a tremble in my chest. I balled my hand into a fist against the tree. I remembered how he and I had met in the summer, fell in love in the spring, became one in autumn, and I decided to end it all in the winter.

"I'm sorry." I whispered against the tree. I couldn't help myself. I hadn't satisfied my lust to kill in so long just because of him. And when I had got my hands on that revolver…

I felt tears glisten down my cheeks. "We'll meet again soon." I let go of the tree. I watched its bare branches sway in the winter breeze before moving on.


	13. Depression of the Young Literati

_Dear __**Koi**__: Welcome back old friend! :D The song is nice but it's a bit too vague for me to write about, sorry. ;(_

_Dear __**Jade**__: You're so nice. :3_

**_[A/N]_**** "Yoi Heishi" means "good soldier." And "Bungaku Shōnen" means "literature boy."**

* * *

"**Depression of the Young Literati**"

**_["I want to be a lover of literature, a mere person."]_**

* * *

I blended in with the crowds of people at the Keio Station. I heard people talk amongst themselves and a girl crying because she had dropped her wallet. The train does not arrive a second late. Yet as people filled the seats that muttered impatiently about the train's arrival. I myself did not say a word as I sat. I felt like nothing else mattered as I entered into the crowd of all these expressionless people.

I needed to do this. I needed to go far away. But should I really go on alone? That'll mean my school, my few, my part-time… that'll mean just about everything will be thrown away.

I pulled out the book that was in my satchel. It was by my favorite author in the whole world, Yoi Heishi. He committed suicide a long time of go. I opened up to the first page where his ever so famous quote was. "_It was a lifetime filled with countless shames, spent with only lies being told._" Whenever people read the quote they laughed.

"What a depressing guy." They would say. I know though only laughed because that did not understand what he met. Heishi suffered from depression, and he wrote this book during his greatest struggle. I understood what he met. Each bit of it. I could not get that quote out of my head.

"Bungaku Shouen." I heard someone say. The voice sounded distant. Suddenly there was no one else on the trains. I held the book to my chest and stood.

"Yes?" I called out. There was no reply. I placed my red book marker on the first page and walked down the train. A bird suddenly flew towards me out of nowhere. It had beady black eyes and the brightest white feathers. It stole the book right from my hands. How it managed to grab my book with such a small beck I will never know. I chased after it. "Give me back my book!" I called out.

The bird then flew out with my book. A sudden emotion filled me. Even though Heishi's words will never, ever leave me I forgot about him.

I could never explain my episode on the train that one day. The only thing I remember was that I had boarded the train with the intentions of committing suicide at the last stop, just like Yoi Heishi had. But now I'm just a simple old man who has no regrets. Every Sunday I am just to go out to the park and fed the birds, practically the white ones. I am very thankful for them.


	14. Starduster

_Requested by __**Koinooto0900**__!_

_Dear __**Koi**__: You're welcome! And that's my interpretation of the PV. At least the song has a happy ending (unlike every other single depressing Vocaloid song..)._

* * *

"**Starduster**"

_**["Your love please."]**_

* * *

The reason why I took off was because I was scared that the most precious person to me didn't love me. I went off on a solo flight to the star ten thousand light years away from here because of that fear.

Every time I open my eyes I see a dark sea of sky strands above me. It's like looking at a hundred million desolated lands just floating in the air.

As I breathed in the coldness of empty space I felt my senses begin to go numb. I sighed. No light came from the stars since the darkness engulfed it greatly. And I watched the sun of a thousand light years set alone. Now I don't like drifting away in space along all this debris. I wanted to return home to my precious person. I want to experience their love, yet I can't.


	15. Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!

**I'm not late at all with this… **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!**

* * *

"**Death Should Not Have Taken Thee**"

_**["I am not the hero… I believe you are!"]**_

* * *

"Your majesty!"

"What?"

"We need help!"

"With what?"

"T-The princess has been kidnapped!"

"What about the hero? Can't he just get her?"

"There are not heroes here…"

"Hmm… then it's up to you to be the hero!"

"Now take the gist of those treasure chests, even the ones with the small sums, head out, find some members, and defeat the monsters." Len sweatdropped.

"You're not taking this seriously, are you?"

"Oh, and defeat all the bosses. Knock 'em down good!" Len's eyes widened.

"For real?!"

The queen smirked as she returned to her throne. "You should be proud! You are going to be the greatest there ever was." Len nodded.

"I'll do this on behalf of the people." He declared. He then sighed. "But geez, you're really on a high perch here…" Queen Rin then suddenly jumped from her throne once again.

"What you need is some experience! Find some stronger party members to join you, alright?" Len scooted towards the door. He was feeling uneasy about all this.

"C'mon, it's easier said than done. Just because you say I'm a solider doesn't mean anything." He facepalmed. "I really need a vacation." He muttered. He ran out the door then. "I'm not doing this. Because you're the queen and my older sister doesn't mean anything!" A large monster then blocked his path.

"There's the final boss!" Queen Rin shouted. She did not seem the least bit scared. The dragon-like monster then took her brother and swallowed him in one gulp. She sighed. "I guess he wasn't a hero after all." She muttered.


End file.
